Field of the Invention
This invention relates to powered flight, and more specifically to a vertical take-off and landing aircraft, method, and system.
Description of Related Art
VTOL capability may be sought after in manned vehicle applications, such as otherwise traditional aircraft. An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) is a powered, heavier than air, aerial vehicle that does not carry a human operator, or pilot, and which uses aerodynamic forces to provide vehicle lift, can fly autonomously, or can be piloted remotely. Because UAVs are unmanned, and cost substantially less than conventional manned aircraft, they are able to be utilized in a significant number of operating environments.
UAVs provide tremendous utility in numerous applications. For example, UAVs are commonly used by the military to provide mobile aerial observation platforms that allow for observation of ground sites at reduced risk to ground personnel. The typical UAV that is used today has a fuselage with wings extending outward, control surfaces mounted on the wings, a rudder, and an engine that propels the UAV in forward flight. Such UAVs can fly autonomously and/or can be controlled by an operator from a remote location. UAVs may also be used by hobbyists, for example remote control airplane enthusiasts.
A typical UAV takes off and lands like an ordinary airplane. Runways may not always be available, or their use may be impractical. It is often desirable to use a UAV in a confined area for takeoff and landing, which leads to a desire for a craft that can achieve VTOL.